Do me
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: It started with a 'TV show' afternoon. It ended all wrong. / Denial of feelings, Max, 'Rah-leigh helps'. / T- be aware. Father/son. No smut scenes so I'll leave it in T, just read under your noses.


_**Do me.**_

-.-.-.-.-

_Hello there! My second thing about the Hansens… this one's different, This one is in English (not my natal language so I'm sorry for any mistakes) and this one is in a romantic way, so… If you don't like Herc/Chuck… push 'Back button' please.  
I know there are not so much fans of this pairing, but well, Hope you like this :)  
Rate: T – be aware! Incest! Father/Son. No sexual scenes so I'll leave it in T.  
Witten with my co-writter: Dan._  
-.-.-.-.-

"No, old man, you won't do this!"

He had to admit that he had never seen Chuck paler; indeed, he dared to say that his son was on the hyperventilation verge.

"I don't see the problem" with a quick step he touched the table that had above the old TV, he opened the red box in one quick motion and put the DVD in place. When he turned to see where his son stood, he saw that Chuck was with arms crossed, with Max at his feet, and a big and nasty look in his eyes.

"I will _not_ see this"

"I don't need you to see this, Chuck. You did it"

He could not help laughing at Chuck's frustration face, he would have loved to make fun of him, but he was sure that if he kept fighting with him he will never see the video. With a bounce in his ass, he was sitting on the leather couch with one leg crossed trough the other. As soon as he did his moves, Max ran to him and jumped to his legs, and before he could count the little dog was leaning his white head on his legs and the rest just like Herc: being a total lazy-ass.

"Traitor!"

"Chuck, come on. Sit down and we will see it together."

With a growl he started his walk to the couch where his two companions were ass-sitting. He didn't know if it would be worse to see that thing sitting or standing, or whether it would be better not to see Hercules Hansen's face at all... or just better if the old man had not gone to the store to buy that DVD. Yeah, without a doubt, he was fucked.

"I warn you that it's not suitable content for you ..."

"For me or Max?"

"Both."

Herc just smirked, stroking the dog's head while driving the television control. If he thought that messing with Chuck was funny, now he could say that messing with Chuck was way funnier now.

At the beginning of the chapter, Herc could only be proud to read 'Guest actor: Chuck Hansen'. He didn't know that his son was labeled with the actor thing, but he was proud anyway. He had no idea in which role his son has been in, so every time he saw another character he just waited for his son to jump on screen. You could call that father nerves.

" . "

Chuck groaned, covering his face between his legs and trying to stop the red color away from his face.

"You're a vampire!"

_Warlow_ began to appear behind the other guy; he could see the two men standing in front of the fogged mirror ... shirtless. Both of them. With nothing more than their sleep pants, they were sleeping pants, right? Herc realized that his son had put all of himself to have great shape. He almost jumped from his seat when he saw that the hands which were shaving the blonde guy were Chuck's.

_"It felt good, right?" The other blonde nodded, watching Warlow in the mirror and giving a smile "Your turn. Do me"_

Herc ignored the fact that his face was red before that scene, and if he had known, he had just dumped the idea to the trash. So when the other began to put cream on his son's cheeks, occasionally giving slight bumps, he knew he would explode. He skipped a beat when the guy grabbed the razor and began pass it through the cheek skin, by this time Herc knew the show had massive sensual content, so he was not surprised with their looks, full of something Herc had never seen on Chuck.

Chuck didn't know where to look, if the floor, the wall or his father. He could not stop turning to his father's side just to see or search some negative reaction, but all he got with it was to see Herc full red faced and he was sure he was squeezing his tongue. He could not tell if it was anger or parental care, Herc hands were gripping Max's collar, and with what he could see, Max was ignoring the grip and enjoying the touch.

When the razor did a small cut on Warlow's neck, Herc could only hiss. He never understood how the hell the shows or movies make fake blood get out of skin and make it seem like it was real. Needles? Small blood bags which were stuck to the skin and when you touched them they exploded? He had no idea…

"Did he really cut you? I mean… did he really-" Herc went silent when Warlow began to speak again, and Chuck could only cover his red ears with his jacket sleeves.

_"Taste it"_

"Son of a bitch"

At that moment, Chuck could not hide his smile, something that never tired him was the way his father reacted when someone did or say something to him. His reactions were always so damn precious.

When the mouth of the other blond was less than inches from Warlow's neck, Herc could only tighten his grip on Max collar, not with the strength to choke the poor dog to death but to leave the necklace with a cute fist mark. He knew Chuck would tell him something about that later. It was when the horny guy's dream ended and Herc knew that _that_ scene was just a fucking character dream.

"Shit"

Minutes later he was back in place, stroking the dog and just watching the screen with empty eyes. He doubted his will, he would not, he _could not_, see his son with the same eyes ever again… not after that scene.

"And ... How was it?"

The television was off, Max had already gone to his part of the Hansens shared room and Chuck could only see Herc standing on the corner. The way his father was, red faced still, arms crossed and blank expression, he did not know what to think about it. Did Herc liked it? Or just damn detested it? Herc was not a person who kept secrets or thoughts, but the wait was eating him alive, he could swear he would need a bath after that talk to remove all the sweat that was collecting itself in his body.

"I didn't know you liked that kind of… roles" and here comes the blow "but good job, Chuck. You did an amazing act even if it was your first. "

And with those last words, he saw his father left the room quickly with larger steps than ever.

-.-.-.-.-

**- 1. Water.**

He felt weird like that… since when? Since he had seen, with Herc he might add, that bloody chapter in which a guy almost sucked his neck, Herc had not behaved as usual and it was in those moments when Chuck realized that. He stood under the shower, with thousands of drops touching the skin of his back; the steam was beginning to blind his view. At the other side of the curtain was no sound… no Herc brushing his teeth, or just checking his countenance, or just keeping him company. Not anymore.

Since that damn chapter, Herc had been trying to avoid him. He could not blame the old man; he too would have reacted like that, if not worse, if his father had done that. Or so he thought. But, for fuck's sake, the time had passed and three weeks are enough time for a man to process that his son is almost a porn star; and he isn't a porn star! So three damn weeks had passed and for the love of sake, he wanted to stamp the old men to the wall and demand him to stop acting like that.

"Shit" with a sight, he stamped his head to the wall, feeling the cold stone starting to freeze his forehead. He stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to open an infinite hollow which could swallow him right then.

"Chuck?" Something moved in his stomach when that deep voice was heard in the small bathroom room. When he didn't reply, he saw through the curtain that Herc had come a little closer to the shower. "Chuck?"

With a shaky breath, Chuck started opening the curtain, only letting his wet head out thru a small space. He saw the way his father was dressed, in casual jeans and a wife beater. He figured Herc would go out and mess around. That was the reason, right? He was there to say him that. For the second time he didn't answer, just stared to the man in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

He did not know if he could trust his voice, so he just nodded. With the move his hair ended up on his forehead, wetting the rest of his face, drops everywhere but his neck.

He saw Herc's stomach grab air; he never understood why romance novels said that the characters saw the lady inflating her chest, if the stomach was the one who catch the damn breath at all. He slapped himself internally, that was not a good way to escape the fact that Herc was standing there, watching him.

When he was getting back into the shower, one strong hand stopped him in his place. He looked up to see the stone look Herc was giving him. He was about to drop a sarcastic comment when one of Herc's fingers began to move against his hand's skin. Herc never did that. _Never_.

"Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I? Because my own father refuses to talk to me? No, I think I'll live, old man"

He saw Herc's face change from worried to confused, at this point he didn't know why the hell he couldn't keep his trap shut. Well, he could have kept quiet and wait to see what happened, because man, He'd be lying if he said he was not expecting something to happen. But no, he had opened his big mouth.

Not knowing how to fix it, he just got inside the shower to turn it off, without towel or something to cover him, Chuck came out of the little space, passing by Herc like nothing and standing in front of the mirror, just to see the purple dark circles under his dark blue eyes.

After that, he just felt the air hit his ass when Herc left the bathroom closing the door behind him and letting Chuck alone… again.

**-2. Tendo got tired**.

The second time the two were locked in the bathroom was a mistake. Or so it was supposed to be.

Tendo had carefully observed the Hansen crew the recent weeks, he knew something was wrong. When Herc was in some room and Chuck entered his space, the older one always moved away. And Chuck did the same thing, perhaps at times, and Tendo thought unconsciously, he tried to get close to his father, failing completely when Herc moved away. Tendo was tired of seeing the confusion looks on both pair of faces. He always thought they would get well along, hell! They shared a damn room! He was tired. So the only thing he could think of was to enclose both adult men in the bathroom. Who would have thought that the bathroom was a source of tension in both grown up adults?

One day Tendo approached both guys, obviously in separated places, asking them to join him at the hangar to see something on Striker. For normal reasons they did not refuse, even if they discovered the other Hansen time later. He rolled his eyes at the concern face on both guys, he had told them the machine needed something, and it looked like he had told them that Striker was dying. He always thought of the machine like the baby-human thing for the Hansens. That's how the three began their way to where the large machines were.

Tendo had asked that no one, absolutely no one, were there at that time, so when they entered the hangar they can hear no sound, can see no people.

"I need you to handle delicate machinery, so go and wash your filthy hands, boys." When he saw an ugly spark in both pairs of eyes, he continued "If you want I can bring the boys who might break something in your babybirl to do this"

He didn't need to say something more, in seconds both Hansens were heading to the little bathroom, just under the _baby girl_ machine. When the heavy boots stopped producing footsteps sounds, he walked on his tiptoes to the door and closed it very gently. He blocked the door with a little pencil, and with that he was sure both guys were trapped in his normal but mortal at the same time, cage.

"Tendo?"

With an evil smile, he grabbed air and prepared himself to do the voice of concern that he had to fake for the guys to believe his lie.

"Guys! I'm sorry, this door is locked! I'll go get help!"

When he heard fists pounding on the door, he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing; he knew that the one who was knocking on the door was Chuck. When Tendo told them he'd come back with help, he started walking out of the hangar, giving them more space. He would give them two hours to fix whatever it was what they had; he was sure as hell they would fix it.

"That shit head"

Herc just watched Chuck walk around like a caged tiger, the space was small, and actually Herc thought it was the smallest of all the damn bathrooms. There was only one toilet in one corner and a sink in the other. While Chuck walked and walked, he was leaning against a wall. Even if he did not like the idea of waiting, he was not going to start acting like Chuck was doing.

"You do know this room is hot as hell, right? If you keep doing that, soon you'll be a sweaty thing… and in no more than five minutes if you see me like that"

Chuck looked at Herc with defiant eyes. For a few moments he had forgotten that the old man was there with him and his threat only got worse when Herc did not let go of his eyes. He felt like a caged bird being watched by the big white tiger that everyone was afraid of.

"No problem"

Even if outside was cold, Herc had been right, the bathroom felt like a small oven. Something in his head told him it was time to see if his theory was right. With a small smile on his face, he began to take off his leather jacket. Chuck hated to take it off, but at the time it seemed like a perfect idea. He let it on the floor by his feet. He had the rush to raise his head but he wanted to stay put until the end.

As always, he had the sleeveless shirt under the short sleeved one, so with one quick move he pulled out the grey one, leaving him in his too-tight wife beater. he didn't knew if it was completely necessary to remove the last one, but when he heard the cut breath of the other man, he pulled out the wifebeater, grabbing the shirt and pull it out through his head, leaving exposed his entire top.

"You were right, old man. The heat is fucking mad in this small room"

He saw Herc looking everywhere but him. One demon in his head told him to mess with Herc, and he was about to refuse the devil's idea when the _devil_ pushed the idea even more.

"Do you remember the tattoo I got two years ago?" it was when the other looked into his eyes, nodding slowly. "I made a change a few weeks ago. Wanna see it?"

Herc did not know if it was damn hot in the room or the body heat of his own body, but when Chuck showed his tattooed back, the heat became unbearable.

"Do you see the ship? I asked the tattoo guy to put a name on the left side..."

As if nothing happened, Herc inclined to see the tattoo on Chuck's back. Striker was draw in perfect detail, but on each side of its legs small ships were draw in blue ink, just like in Chuck 's jacket and the battle suit of both. As Chuck had said, on the left side, right where it was supposed to be the heart of the machine was writing _his_ name.

"It's… I feel… I-"

"I wanted to put it there because, well, as other people had said, you're my other side… I was going to put it on her right side, you know, Striker's right side, which is _your_ side, but man, it would be unusual to have a heart on the right side, right?"

Herc was tracing the ink with his fingertips, caressing the smooth tattooed skin of Chuck's back.

"And, what do you think?"

"I have no words. How long did you do this change?"

"Two weeks ago"

Herc closed his eyes, letting the heaviness that he already felt heave his soul even more. He knew they had been so separated like oil and water, but every time he saw Chuck, everywhere he went, no matter the place, he could not stop thinking on him like the guy on TV, like the hot teenage with big blue eyes in front of the mirror. He knew he was wrong, _sick_; a parent should not see his son in that way, and that was the reason why he tried his best to be apart from Chuck. Herc thought it will do well to Chuck, and he no longer believed that.

"Yeah, well, if I cannot have you physically close, what else can I have, eh?"

It was when he stopped feeling skin under his hands, Chuck had turned to walk away from him, sitting above the toilet and biting his nails. He was staring to the floor; his nose was wrinkled with the nail bite thing.

"Chuck ..."

The younger lifted up his eyes to meet clear blue eyes, not knowing since when he got lost into them. He compared Herc's eyes all the time, compared his blue eyes with the blue sky, he never found difference. When Herc said nothing and instead he started taking off his shit, he could not avoid the heart jump on his chest.

He didn't know why Hercules Hansen was taking his shit off for, but if his damn purpose was to alter his throbbing heart, he was doing it. When Herc no longer had any top clothes and just stood in front of him, just standing a few inches from his legs, Chuck forgot how to breathe.

Chuck's eyes traveled through the contoured body in front of him, he had learned every scar story, every mark… the way those muscles contract or expand every time they kicked kaiju butt. When he got to rest his eyes on the other man's chest, there was something he had never seen, neither in memories or physically. It was a tattoo, one he did not know about.

"You're not the only one with the other on his skin"

And he was right, just above the left nipple was tattooed _his_ name. Not his mother's. Not another person's. His.

Neither did him nor Herc talked.

They did not change. They kept their same way.

When Tendo went to open, he was surprised to see them both shirtless, and as nothing had happened they left the room, holding their clothes under their arms. After that they went separate ways.

And with a sigh of surrender, Tendo could only watch as the two disappeared… _mission failed_, he thought.

_**-3. The talk.**_

"Have you seen Hercules?"

Mako tried not shrug dryly for Chuck's words. She knew that the Hansen had had problems lately, come on; half of the world already knew that. But it was still strange to hear both called the other by their full name, thinking that months ago they called the other with tender nicknames… _Chuck, Herc, my son ... my father_.

"He's with Stacker"

Chuck just inclined his head slightly, and in a _puuf_ all that was left was the guy's smell.

.

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on, Herc?" Despite his tone, Herc knew that Stacker was not angry. When he shook his head, was Stacker the one who sighed. "Herc, you have not entered Striker for five months, and you know why? Chuck and you are like dog and cat, more dysfunctional than that..."

"We are going through problems, Stacker. Nothing more"

"Then I need you to fix it! I can't not count on Striker the next time a Kaiju decide to make its appearance!"

This time Herc did not answer, just put all his attention on his boots. Pentecost was not a very patient man, and if he had waited so long to talk with Hercules, was because he had thought the two _adult_ boys would fix their problem by themselves… he was so wrong.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? How long do you both can't see each other in the face? How long do you both have to run away from the other? Herc?"

.

Chuck didn't knew when he ended up there, standing in front of the special doors, did he really wanted to see Herc? Man, he did not have any idea why the hell he was there in the first place. In his way to Stacker's room he could see millions of eyes on him, they were as discreet as Max when he wanted some food and he started watching thru the table with puppy eyes. As he was about to reach the door and knock, two voices started their way to his ears, and he instantly recognized them. Stacker and Hercules. Lately he felt hate towards the Marshal, he spent too much time with his father. _Too damn much_.

_"...Herc?"_

His heart skipped a beat, when there was no response from the other side of the door. His hands were screaming for him to kick the door and open it. Too bad his whole body was stuck, and his feet glued, to the floor.

"_Herc?"_

Fuck.

_"What, Stacker? Want me to tell you why?"_

Chuck did not know what the hell they were talking about, but from the tone Herc was using he could tell that it was no good.

_"Do you want me to tell you why I step away from Chuck?"_ His heart skipped another beat when he heard his name in the other's voice. He hadn't listened it for months, lately it was Charles. _"Because months ago I decided, idiotically I may add, to see a stupid show where my son is almost sucked by another guy on the neck, I felt jealousy, Stacker. And don't give me the 'Is a father instinct' 'cause I'm pretty sure those kind of jealousy are not fatherly. It took me days to realize what I really felt for him, so I decided to step away, I mean, for his sake. And then, it took me weeks to discover my name tattooed on his chest, and you know why? Because he did not have me! And now, I cannot watch him without thinking in a sinner way. You know what it is? See your child like someone who is not your own blood?"_

Chuck had no words at that, he could only think on kicking the door open and pull Herc into a bruising kiss. The idiot of his father felt the same way, sin or not, Chuck did not know any law against that, and in any case it were, they could shove it up their asses.

_"Herc... it's just the drift thing…"_

_"Hum?"_

_"I do not think-"_

"_I do. This talk is over"_

When Chuck heard the chair crawl on the floor, he knew it was time to go. This time people watched Chuck with a smile on his face. And although it was strange, they preferred the smiling one.

_**+1. Do me.**_

After that talk, his whole body felt hot. Anger, maybe, he could not tell. So with all the strength he could bare, he walked through the corridors as fast as he could. He had the need to feel normal, just to feel that his world was normal. When he got to the green painted room, he almost ran to the bathroom, just to close the door with a hard _pouf_. His clothes were flying in all directions, he did not had the knowledge of where, but he knew they were scattered across the floor.

Once underwater Herc let his body relaxes. His back had felt so heavy the last months that his only medicine was that, for some reason the hot drops of water made his flesh relax to a point he needed to put his back against the wall to stop his butt to crash to the floor.

"Herc?"

"Hmh?"

"Can I come in?"

"Go ahead"

He heard Chuck's boots crash the wooden floor. The shadow in the curtain was so black that Herc thought the kid was only wearing black clothes. He was deciding between shutting the shower off or just stands there and pretends to have a normal son-father talk.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

A shiver ran through him from head to toe. Previously, when they were a normal thing, and Chuck told him those words, they could only mean something bad. A bloody fight, some Kaiju thing… or stuff like that. So he had no hope to hear good new at all.

"Sure"

"Well," Chuck crossed his arms over his chest, with the secure thing that Herc could not see him and his stupid big smile "You know Raleigh?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Good point. Well, the point here is… he asked me to go out with him today... _at night_" Herc tried not to break the curtain in pieces, however, he remained still. "Will you let me?"

"When did you start asking permission?"

"Since today, I guess if we shared room, I must behave like the little boy who asks permission"

Herc let out a broken sigh, stamping his head against the wet wall.

"Go ahead, then"

"Dad? Can you give me an advice?"

Chuck knew he was pushing the subject too much. But he wanted to make Herc explode; he wanted the man behind the curtain finally came to light as he came to life. Nude. Just nude and angry.

"Tell me"

"Well, _Ral_ told me" even in his tongue the name itched "He said we'd go to dinner and then just go to his room to watch a movie or something… he mentioned something about games and stuff, but come on, we all know what does 'to the room' means, just hours and hours of pure sex" Herc's hands were no longer hands if not fists. "And you know, this is like… my first sex thing, and I know it's kinda late for the sex talk with you, but I really would love an advice on this. I don't think Ral is one of those to go down, so I guess I'll be the one, huh? "Chuck laughed, more false than nothing, but he was sure that would detonate the bomb."I have only one question... Does it hurt?"

And as expected, one Hercules Hansen, angry and naked, shot out of the shower to stamp him to the wall stopping him there, making sure he did not move placing his arms on either side of his head.

"If he much dares to touch one hair of yours, he won't see tomorrow's day"

Chuck smiled placidly.

"You mean you are prohibiting me to go with him?"

"Exactly"

"Why?"

When Herc remained silent, it was Chuck's turn to take the upper hand; he wrapped his arms around Herc's wet waist just to link his fingers at the muscled back. He did not care about his clothes getting wet, he just cared about Herc's touch on him, and the first time in months Herc did not fly away from him.

"You know? I always knew I was not the only one"

And with another movement he stamped his lips to the other. He had waited so long that he had no mind to think how weird it was to kiss another man. After a few seconds, Herc's lips began cooperating, and soon they entered the 'Too-Much-Bruises-Are-Going to-Appear' place. Herc hands began to frame his face, stroking repeatedly where his neck and shoulder joined. And before anyone thought about separating from each other, was the air which made them do it. Chuck did not let Herc go away, he held him tightly by his neck, clasping their foreheads together and trying to regain some of his breathing.

"Actually no, I didn't knew I was not the only one"

Both laughed. Herc lifted up his head a few inches just to place a soft kiss on Chuck's head.

"Your beard itches, wanna try something?"

Chuck never let go of Herc, he only led him to stand in front of the mirror, naked and perfect as always. Their eyes met in the mirror every second and the only thing Chuck could do was try not to kiss the man every damn second. With shaky hands he started to pull out all the things he would need for Herc's shaving session, such as shaving cream and the old shinny razor, which ironically was the same razor from the show; he had stolen it just to have something from his performance.

"You must stay still, old man"

Herc just nodded. Every time Chuck let the cold product out of its can, the thing made a weird sound, so when he heard it, another tremor passed through him. Soon the product was caressing his cheeks, chin and neck; through the mirror he could saw as Chuck put every effort to put the cold thing where he would shave.

"The shower is still running…"

"Let it run, just enjoy this, will you? Herc."

When the blade touched his skin he was about to walk away, and he would done that if Chuck has not stopped him in his place by putting his free hand on his shoulder. And soon enough, he was shaved everywhere except around his mouth, just like his casual himself.

"When I did that scene, the main idea was that the guy really sucked my 'blood'... I refused. At that time I did not know who I belonged to, and I was sure as hell I would not betray him. But now, it's kinda ridiculous how much I waited for this"

With slow steps he placed himself behind the other, seeing as those blue eyes followed his every move. He, again, wrapped his arms around Herc's waist, this time resting his hands at the hip bone. Chuck tilted his head to stamp his lips to Herc's neck, sucking until he was sure he had left a beautiful purple mark in the other's skin. Yeah, rude action, but now that he was sure Herc was his; he would be probing that to the entire shatter dome. When he turned to see at the mirror he saw Herc's smile.

"Well, old man. _Do me_?"

"For something you left the shower running, right?"

"You got it"

Chuck let out a laugh when Herc rolled his eyes.

It felt so good to be with Herc again. Only this time it would not be a loving, gentle father-son relationship. It was to be a new, sensual, full of hickeys, sex in the shower and shaved sinnerful scenes. Or so Chuck hoped.

Oh yes.

.

Raleigh was sitting in the room with his tray of food in front of him, and was talking to Mako about his adventures. Apparently she found them interesting.

It was when a cold silence filled the room and he was about to ask when he turned his eyes to the door. There were the Hansens looking better, in fact much than better. He was about to smile or make some sign to them to come over there, when Herc was the one walking to him, leaving a smiling Chuck at the entrance.

A fist hit his collarbone, sending him to the ground with a forty old guy with a rhino force on him. It was just a hit, but Herc kept him pinned to the ground, grabbing his shirt's collar with both hands and Raleigh could swear Herc was about to growl.

"Don't you _ever_ talk with my boy again, Becket… In your life"

He had no time to answer when he no longer felt anything above and he just watched as Chuck hided his laughter. Herc's back was relaxing with each step he took towards Chuck; by the time Herc got to him it was the same as always. Raleigh watched as Herc put an arm around Chuck's shoulders and start heading back to nowhere.

"What the hell did I do to his _precious treasure_?!"

Mako laughed, sitting by his side and watching the other guys walk away.

"I think Chuck just used you to fix things with Herc"

"Bloody and insensitive Hansens..."

Mako just smiled. It was about time… for sure.


End file.
